


Surveillance

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, PWP, Season 3, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana works late and gets distracted watching Hannibal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as polished as it could be but it sprung forth fully formed during a work meeting and I just wanted to get it out there.

Alana was hunched over her computer updating the last patient file for the day. Margot was going to kill her for being home so late, but she’d made progress with her patients and the nanny would be able to give Margot any help she needed with their son.

Leaning back in her chair, Alana stretched, hands behind her head. She glanced at the surveillance monitor on her desk as a break from the words swimming on the page before her.

Everything seemed to be in order, though Hannibal seemed to be stripping off his jumpsuit. Not something they disallowed, there’d been more than one patient who had insisted on being nude all the time. But it was unusual for Hannibal.

She enlarged the feed from his cell, the rudimentary optics of the security camera doing little justice to his fine form. Alana could imagine the way his chest felt under her hands, lightly dusted with hair, nipples responsive to her touch. She licked her lips despite herself, about to look away from her feed and return to work because it wasn’t right to take advantage of a patient like that, not even Hannibal.

But then she saw him push the jumpsuit off his hips, and she couldn’t look away. His impressive erection was plain even on the poor quality feed and Alana felt her own hand reaching unbidden inside her jacket, cupping her breast and pinching and teasing the hardened nub there. Hannibal seemed to have turned to face the camera, giving Alana an exceptional view of his whole body.

As Hannibal began to stroke, she unbuttoned her pants, easing her fingers inside her thong and matching his slow, even strokes with her own. She imagined him fucking her, always far less patient than now. They’d rarely done it slowly, being the passionate pair they were, so Alana was fascinated to see this almost methodical routine. Her breathing grew ragged, willing Hannibal to increase his pace, to give some sign that he was as close to orgasm as she was. In her mind, Hannibal wasn’t stroking his own cock but her clitoris, teasing her pleasure out of her. She could imagine his cock, hot and hard in her hand, stroking him insistently.

As Hannibal threw his head back, hips bucking hard against his hand, Alana’s vision began to blur, fingers moving lightening speed over her clit. Hannibal’s groan of release was familiar to her and it triggered her own, frantic and illicit. She was glad he couldn’t hear her cry his name when she came. As her awareness returned to the room around her, she could’ve sworn Hannibal was looking right at her through the camera.


End file.
